


An Undeniable Emotion

by DespairLilies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Mild OoC, OOC, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rebellion, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, fem!Komaeda, girl!komaeda, im a slut for wholesome smut, its vanilla though, izuru’s first time, mentioned komahina, my first time posting smut, testing talents, this is actually quite cute though, top Izuru kamukura, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairLilies/pseuds/DespairLilies
Summary: Izuru has strange feelings for Nagito Komaeda, and he has yet to find out why.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	1. Strange Testing for Talents

**Author's Note:**

> I also lost the first paragraph of the doc so I had to rewrite it, so sorry if it Feel out of place, I wrote it quite quickly and I’m tired.

Nagito Komaeda made her way to Izuru Kamukura’s dorm with a rampant heart beat. The boy asked her to meet him later at his room, not refusing such luck, she accepted.  
Now she was walking down an empty hallway to a secluded room with Izuru’s nameplate on the door. She approached the door before she knocked on the hard wood, feeling her heart beat spike with excitement. The door opened with a tall boy with long black hair and beautiful glowing red eyes looking at her.

“Komaeda. Come on in.” Nagito nodded and skipped inside, looking around at the bedroom. It was rather plain, books everywhere. But it was larger than hers. “What did you want me for, Kamukura-kun?” Nagito asked with an excited look on her face.

Izuru shut the door behind him and locked it before walking up to Nagito with an emotionless stare. Air left Nagito’s lungs when he came this close.

“K-Kamukura-kun?” Nagito stared at him.

“You said you’d let me do anything I wanted to you, right? I wanted to try a talent of mine and you were the only person I’d be comfortable doing it with.” Izuru responses with a monotone voice.

Nagito felt her cheeks flush up, “O-of course! Anything you want to do to me...I’d love to...” She felt her excitement building up higher and higher.

“Then take off your clothes.” Izuru demanded, to which Nagito quickly obliged, biting her lip as she removed her coat, then her tie and vest. She looked at Izuru, seeing the curious look on his face as he seemed to be looking at her chest.

“D-do you like...watching me?” Nagito asked.

“It’s not entirely boring. I’ve never seen it before, after all.” Izuru replied. 

Nagito felt her heart skip a beat, she’s pleasing him!  
She started to unbutton her shirt, showing her light gray and white plaid pushup bra, accentuating her cleavage. She then removed the bra, releasing her small, soft breasts. When she was about to take off her skirt, Izuru held his hand up as a sign to tell her to stop, she obviously did. He then took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the bed.

“I can take care of the rest.” Izuru said calmly, Nagito felt her body shiver when he said that, a softer look on his eyes that made her feel like she was flying. Izuru presses his knee between her thighs and touched up the skirt, feeling her thigh quiver. He rubbed her inner thigh, eliciting a whimper and a jolt from the pale girl. He hummed, taking a mental note of that spot. He touched up higher and felt the wet spot on her panties, feeling the round flesh under the fabric, finding the bump that made her whine out when he pressed on it. _Interesting_...

Izuru gently pushed her down so that she was laying on the bed before he removed her shoes, touching back up her thigh to slowly remove her black stocking that softly squeezed around her plump thighs. She would shudder at every touch. He then unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it down, now she was just in her underwear.

“K-Kamukura-kun...” Nagito was starting to hyperventilate. This was really happening. Izuru Kamukura is touching her, the boy she fell for and adores so much has her stripped down on his bed. She fantasized about this...being of use to him. Pleasing him. “Y-you’re still fully dressed...”

“...You’re right. This sort of thing needs both partners to be bare, correct?” Izuru said before he started to strip, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to show his...beautiful muscular body. Even better than Nagito imagined. Defined muscles and abs, a soft muscular chest...he’s perfect in every sense of the word.

Izuru threw the skirt into the pile of clothes on the floor and started to undo his belt buckle, removing it and putting it to the side. He then took off his dress pants, showing his long legs. He’s well toned there too. He finished getting undress until he was just in his boxers. Blue with white flowers...not at all what Nagito expected, but she’s not complaining.

Izuru swept his long bangs behind his ear and lowered down on her, gripping her wrists and pinning her to the mattress.

Nagito couldn’t hold back her large smile, her face a bright red as she looked at Izuru in awe. Izuru took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek, holding it gently before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently and smoothly. The best kiss she’s ever experienced. Nagito felt her body melt, kissing back as well as she could. Though she was experienced, her skills couldn’t even compare to Izuru. The way he would move his lips and the way he would open their mouths to French kiss her. He really was perfect. Nagito ran her free hand through his slick black hair as an attempt at affection, he didn’t seem to mind. Izuru broke from the kiss and left soft pecks down her chin and to her neck, starting to suck at the sensitive skin.

“A-ah! K-Kamu...kura-kun...” Nagito shudder and gripped to him tightly, whimpering softly in his ear. “Mmm...”

Izuru left small red marks on her throat before his hand touched down her body, pressing against her soft breast and down her ribs and stomach to her panties that matched her bra. When Izuru saw the look of excitement on her face, he decided to continue, touching the small bump and pressing into it again, making Nagito gasp.

If he remembered correctly, the bump is a woman’s clitoris. A highly sensitive spot at the end of the vulva, usually touching there usually causes sexual pleasure. Judging from Nagito’s reactions, he is correct.

“Kamukura-kun...” Nagito shuddered as Izuru touched her, moaning when Izuru started rubbing on her clit in circular motions. “I-I’m sorry if my reactions are...boring...”

“It’s fine, Komaeda. I don’t want to see a performance, I wish to see your genuine reactions to what I’m doing. You don’t have to act differently.” He said bluntly. Despite his emotionless tone, Nagito felt warm and comforted from him saying that.  
Izuru continued to rub her clitoris through the fabric, watching her moan as he pressed against it. Her reactions made him let out a soft hum and he slowly removed her panties to show her wet pussy. Nagito looked away shyly, seemingly embarrassed.

“You’re staring...” Even though it was humiliating, she loved it. Being stared at by the Izuru Kamukura. It felt like a dream. “I-I mean, you can if you want! It’s just a little embarrassing, but I’m more than honored to be looked at by someone as wonderful and full of hope as you!” Nagito exclaimed with a wide smile.

Izuru rolled his eyes before he lowered his head down between her legs, staring at her sex for a few more seconds before giving an experimental lick between the wet folds and up the vulva, swirling his tongue around the clitoris. Nagito gasped and moaned as his warm, wet tongue slid around her sensitive flesh, pressing harder on the even more sensitive bud. Her pussy was practically soaking wet, her tender walls quivering at every touch Izuru gave her. She felt like she was in heaven, but she wanted more. _How greedy, to not be satisfied by this_. Nagito insulted herself in her head, her brows furrowing.

Izuru seemed to sense her distress and stopped, sitting back up to look at her. “Komaeda.” His hand went to her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb under her eye. “Something is bothering you.”

“I-it’s nothing! You can keep doing whatever you want to me...”

“Sexual intercourse is meant as both partners being pleasured. If you don’t consent to anything I’m doing, just tell me to stop.”

“That’s not it! You’re making me feel wonderful! It’s just that...I feel horrible for craving more. I’m such a greedy whore aren’t I? For not being happy with your touches...”

“That’s normal, sexual satisfaction can not be met so easily sometimes. I’m not satisfied either. So that just means we have to try something that will please us both.” Izuru caressed her cheek and touched down to her breast, groping her softly as he stared into her eyes. “What do you want to try?” Izuru asked.

“I want you to fuck me.” Nagito said, her face going red instantly afterward. “Y-you don’t have to! It’s just that- huh?”

Izuru was already taking off his boxers, unsurprisingly, he had a large dick, but it wasn’t erect. She felt her heart beat quicker, happy, but hating herself for not being able to arouse him.

“Kamukura-kun... I’m sorry I’m so useless, even as an easy whore I can’t arouse you.”

“I do feel aroused. It’s just that I haven’t let you touch me yet.” He kneeled in front of her and held her curly white hair in his hands. “So simply do that.”

“Of course.” Nagito smiled and held his cock in her hands, licking up and down the shaft before dragging her tongue up to the head. She knew she was at least good at this, plenty of experience to try and pleasure Izuru. She sucked on the head gently before plunging down on his cock, taking it into her mouth. The took half of his length in before she started to bob her head, feeling the veins against her tongue. Izuru took in a breath, it felt better than he expected, her warm wet mouth gobbling his dick felt wonderful, even. 

Nagito was drooling all over him, leaving it slick enough for her to slide it all into her mouth. When she felt him getting hard, her heart skipped a beat and she went faster, pushing it deeper into her throat and sucking. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she felt the head press against the back of her mouth, her pussy was throbbing painfully, begging to be fucked and filled to the brim. She could only think of Izuru’s huge dick fucking her till she couldn’t stand, her body shivered at the mere thought. She quickly bobbed her head faster, making wet sounds as she slurped and sucked on his dick.

Izuru suddenly let out a sound, a soft moan. Nagito gasped and broke away, saliva and precum on her lips. Her eyes wide open. “Kamukura-kun...” She stared at him in awe, making him look away, almost seeming shy...cute.

“Now you’re staring. Stop that.” 

“Sorry!” Nagito looked down.

“Well, My dick is erect now. So you did a good job.” Izuru gently pet her hair as a sign of affection before he went between her legs and spread them.

Nagito felt like her chest would rupture, she’s wanted this for so long, but she was scared that she would disappoint him. “Hey...I might not feel very good...I want to please you! But I don’t know if my body is good enough-“

“Stop,” Izuru cupped her cheek. “Your body isn’t even close to being an issue, I want to do this with you more than anyone else.” He said with his usual monotone voice, still managing to set her heart of fire.

“Ah...hahaha...” Nagito started laughing, Izuru’s brow lifted in confusion. “Really?! Do you really feel that way~?” She grinned and touched down his chest.

“Yes I do. There’s no point in lying about it. I’ve felt attracted to you since I first saw you. I wasn’t sure why, but you always managed to make your way into my thoughts.” Izuru said with a blank expression. “I thought maybe you were important to me before, and I had just forgotten. But the feelings attached to you still had a mark in my brain. But that’s just a theory.” 

Nagito stared at him with wide eyes, trying to take it in. To even comprehend the possibility that someone as worthless as her meant something to someone as perfect as Izuru Kamukura felt near impossible.

“Komaeda. Breathe.” He patted her cheek to snap her back to reality. “Are we gonna do it?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes! O-of course!” Nagito smiled brightly. “And you can cum inside of you want! I’m on birth control!” Nagito smiled before she saw his questioning stare. “I-it’s not like I have sex regularly! It’s just that-“

“No, I understand. You are a woman.” Izuru said calmly, and she nodded. “And that’s fine.” Nagito let out a soft sigh, delighted that she didn’t have to talk about her period to the boy she’s having sex with. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Izuru spread her legs far apart, humming in approval when he tested her flexibility.

She barely winced when her legs were brought up, pressing against the sides of her breasts and squeezing them together. Her pussy was throbbing more and more, craving Izuru’s cock inside her.

“Please...” She whispered out.

“Please what?” Izuru asked and got closer, his long black hair all over, making Nagito feel a little claustrophobic.

“Ah...I...”

“Please what? I asked you what you want.”

Nagito was honestly sick of holding back.

“P-please fuck me with your huge cock..destroy me! Fuck me so hard I can’t stand! I need it so badly, please, shove your dick into my pussy and wreck me...” Nagito pleaded with an erotic expression looking up into Izuru’s eyes. Hers were lidded with lust, face a bright red, lips turned up into a large toothy grin. That even managed to make Izuru’s dick twitch.

“As you wish.” Izuru gripped her hip and lined up the tip of his cock to her wet entrance, holding her still as she tried to buck her hips to just get him in already.

“Be patient.” Izuru pet her hair with his free hand before he slowly started to push his dick into her pussy.

“Oh! Yes! Ahhhh...” Nagito moaned and not down on her lip, eyes rolling up the deeper Izuru pushed in. “K-Kamukura-kun!”

“....I want you to call me Izuru right now.” Izuru said in a rather soft tone, more gentle than usual.

“I-Izuru! Izuru...Izuru...” Nagito smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Please...keep going..” Izuru obliged, moving his hips rhythmically, gently sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Nagito moaned softly, but she wanted more.

“ _H-harder_...” Nagito moaned when Izuru suddenly thrusted into her quickly, nearly making her cum before he went slow again. “ _Ahh_ ~! P-please...that...mmm..”

“ _This_?” Izuru started thrusting into her pussy again, slamming inside her, the head hitting her cervix. Nagito screamed from pleasure and gripped to Izuru tightly, her legs wrapping around his hips and squeezing as he rammed his dick inside her.

“Ahhhhh~! I-I’m gonna cum...! I-Izuru! Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!” Nagito’s nails scratched into Izuru’s back as he kept going faster and faster. She felt her whole body spasm as she came, Izuru slowed down so she wasn’t too overwhelmed.

She had a look of pure bliss on her face. “O-ohhh...Izuru....” Nagito cooed and kissed him.

“May I continue?” Izuru asked after returning the kiss.

“Please do...” Nagito smiled, and Izuru slowly started thrusting again, getting back up to the previous speed, wrecking Nagito’s hole again. Nagito screamed and moaned, more sensitive after her orgasm, and Izuru just got rougher and rougher, slamming into all her sweet spots and making her cum multiple times.

Izuru kisses her throat and left various hickeys and bitemarks, as if he hasn’t already claimed her as his own. He didn’t even seem to care when she was marking him herself, scratching at his back with her long unkempt nails. It was only fair.

Izuru kept fucking her for almost an hour before he whispered in her ear, “I’m about to cum.” Bringing her back from her blissful state to cling to him again and try to squeeze around him before he ruptured, hot fluid filling her up. Nagito moaned softly as she felt her pussy get filled.

Cum oozed out like a waterfall when Izuru pulled out, seemingly admiring his work before he kissed Nagito’s forehead.

“Does it hurt?”

Nagito tried to speak, but her voice was cracking too much, so she just shook her head. She had a wide smile on her face that seemed to reassure the black haired boy. “I’ll get you some water.” He cleaned himself off and put on a fresh pair of boxers before going to get her a cup of water.

Nagito touched down and felt the hot semen slowly dripping out her stretched pussy, nearly gaping one. She took some onto her fingers and sucked off the white sticky liquid, savoring the salty taste. “Mmm...Izuru...” Nagito looked over and saw that Izuru had gotten her water, so she weakly sat up. Izuru walked over to her and handed her the cup, letting her drink it. 

“There. Is that better?” Izuru almost smiled when he saw Nagito nod, but brushed off that urge. He sat next to Nagito, letting her lean on his shoulder. “It’s getting late. Should I take you back to your dorm?” Nagito felt a sense of dread from that.

“No...I...is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?” Nagito asked before flinching and waving her hands. “You don’t have to! I understand that having to share a bed with someone as disgusting as m-“

“Sure. You can stay.” Izuru interrupted. “I don’t mind at all.” He brushed strands of hair out of her face, now wet with sweat. “How about we clean you off first, that sound good?”

“Yes...” Nagito smiled and snuggled close, heart fluttering with joy when Izuru kissed her forehead, he thought it was such a boring sentiment, yet he still did it for her. He didn’t know why. Why was Nagito Komaeda so important to him? 

I guess he won’t know for now.


	2. An Intense Feeling of Deep Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some sort of inner dialogue from Izuru about his feelings for Nagito, I think it’s pretty cute

_I don’t know why Nagito Komaeda is so important to me. From the moment I first saw her, a part of me knew that she was special. Even though I could predict everything she does, she’s never felt boring. Whenever she’s around, the emptiness and boredom leave and I feel hints of genuine emotion. Small, but I can tell they’re there. All because of her. I don’t know why, but I’ve felt a connection to her. I long to be with her, to not feel empty again. I had the speculation that whoever I was before, whoever chose to be used as a lab rat, that they were the reason I care so deeply for her. That they left a stain on my memory that the surgeons couldn’t rip out._  
 _And now, she’s sleeping soundly in my arms, my blanket pulled up to her love bitten shoulders._

Seeing her so calm and at peace...it made Izuru feel a strange warmth. A feeling of happiness. Izuru lifted his hand and gently caressed Nagito’s cheek, feeling her smooth pale skin against his thumb and seeing her flinch a before relaxing back into the pillow. Izuru stared at her sleeping expression, admiring how beautiful she was.

He never saw any other girl or boy as necessarily pretty, he would acknowledge their conventional attraction, but wouldn’t think much of it. But with her, though people are more conventionally attractive, they could never be held to the same beauty she has. Izuru wouldn’t say he has a “type” if only one person fits all his desires, Nagito Komaeda.

Izuru has trouble putting a label to his emotions. But the strong feeling he has for Nagito Komaeda, for whatever reason, can only be described by one word...

Love.


	3. Boring Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter when they wake up and get ready for class, but Izuru finds something interesting in Nagito’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter!! It’s a little boring with Nagito and Izuru fluff  
> Sorry my chapters are getting short, I’m trying to figure out how to put my ideas in order for the storyline, so it might take some time.

Izuru’s red eyes opened when the loud sound of his alarm clock rang, he groaned and slapped his hand on the top button. He laid there for a moment before looking over to his left, seeing the sleeping girl curled up to him, using his muscular chest as a pillow. She seemed uncomfortable with him suddenly moving and the loud noise, but she quickly relaxed. Her hair was even more messy than usual.  
Izuru used his free hand to pet her soft white locks, feeling like fine silk brushing against his fingertips. He stared at her for a moment before sitting up and shaking her lightly. “Komaeda. Wake up. It’s 6:30.”  
Nagito groaned and blinked her eyes open, Izuru could see her pupil shrinking at the sudden sunlight from the window. She sat up and yawned, arching her back and stretching her arms. “Mm...morning, Kamukura-kun...” She said sleepily as she wiped the sleepy seeds from her eye. She fluttered her long white lashes to blink away the blur, seeing Izuru more clearly after a few blinks.  
“Morning. We have class.” Izuru said before grabbing her wrist and gently taking her off the bed. Nagito smiled at him before her legs wobbled and she fell into his chest. “Komaeda?”  
“I’m just sore..” Nagito clung to him.  
“Was I too rough with you? We probably shouldn’t have done that on a school night, apologies.” Izuru pet her hair.  
“No! Don’t be sorry! It’s okay.” Nagito stood on her tippy toes to hiss his cheek.  
“Let’s get ready.” Izuru pat the crown of her head gently.  
“Of course!” Izuru handed her her clothes off the floor and let her sit down on the bed so she could change while he put on a clean uniform.  
“I think you should get clean clothes. I can bring some to you if you want. Can I see your key?”  
“Oh, sure...” Nagito took out her dorm key from her blazer pocket.  
“Thank you.” Izuru kissed her forehead before leaving the room and going to Nagito’s dorm. Other students looked at him as he walked down the hallway. Like he was a monster. He was used to that, people respected him, but were afraid of him.  
Izuru ignored the other students and made his way to Nagito’s room, unlocking the door and opening it. He looked around, the room was smaller than his, and messier than he expected. There was books all over the desk and dresser. Izuru inspected the books. Various titles of murder mysteries and some romances. Izuru looked through the first drawer, seeing pairs of bras and underwear. Izuru grabbed them before he saw something under a pile. Izuru blinked before taking it out. It was a framed picture of Nagito with another boy with short brown hair and green eyes. They were snuggling close in a field of flowers...Izuru felt strange, he didn’t like this feeling at all. He forcefully closed the drawer and moved to the next one where the shirts were. He searched around and found a button up dress shirt. He then grabbed a skirt from the next drawer before leaving with her clothes. Even weirder looks.  
Izuru opened his dorm door and went over to Nagito. “Here.”  
“Thank you...” Nagito smiled weakly, she seemed nervous.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Oh, nothing.. did you...find anything weird?”  
Izuru stared at her, assuming it was about the picture. He shouldn’t have invaded her privacy like that. “No.” He said before handing her the clothes. “Get dressed.” He said before going to his bathroom and starting to brush through his long hair.  
Nagito changed into her uniform and went over to Izuru in the bathroom. “Would you like me to brush your hair too?”  
“Ah..you don’t have to, it’s quite a pain.”  
“That’s fine.” Izuru brushes through his hair and pulled Nagito closer to the mirror before starting to comb through her hair, starting from the bottom up.  
“Ow!” Nagito winced.  
“Your hair is quite ratted, so it may hurt a bit.”  
It took about ten minutes for Izuru, quite easy for his talent in cosmetology. “There.”  
Nagito touched through her hair and smiled and looked at him. “Thank you.” Nagito smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Let’s go to class then.” Izuru took her hand and held it in his before they walked out of the dorm together. Nagito blushed and hugged his arm as they walked together.  
“Haha..like this people will think we’re dating.” Nagito smiled.  
“I don’t care what people think.” Izuru said and kept walking with her to home room. Nagito looked at him when he was starting to leave.  
“Kamukura-kun? Where are you going?”  
“I have some tests to do with the scientists. I’ll see you around lunch.”  
“Oh..okay.” Izuru felt discomfort seeing the sad look on her face. Izuru pet her hair before walking away. She walked into class 77-B and took her seat.

“Welcome, Kamukura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter is pretty boring, I hope you liked it!


	4. Kusamochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still kinda filler, but has more flavor than the last one. There is a trigger warning for graphic content, so please skip that part of you don’t want to read it.

The teacher was talking, and writing on the board. Their voice was rather muffled when her eyes became unfocused from her daydreaming.

Nagito sat there in class, trying to pay attention though her mind wandered. “Mm..” She closed her eyes and smiled softly when she pictured Izuru in her mind, how his lips felt against hers and how he touched her.

“Mmm...Izuru...” She mumbled to herself, her arms wrapping around herself. “Izuruuu...”

Some of the other students looked at her. “What the fuck?”

* * *

_**TRIGGER WARNING!! ANIMAL ABUSE AND SURGERY AND GENERAL DARK THEMES** _

* * *

_Boring_. _  
_

Izuru was staring down at the view in front of him. They were testing his veterinarian talent, how utterly boring. And morally wrong. Even Izuru knew that. How horrible this is, how cruel this was. He may not have emotions, but he understood the facts that what they made him do is horrible.

They did horrible things to test his talents, hurting living creatures for him to fix, testing medicines for him to prescribe, and even making him perform surgeries. At first they gave him a general idea of the issue, but now they just leave him with the patient for him to figure out the problem, where he would have to already cut the patient open to figure out.

He always succeeded perfectly, fixing broken bones, removing tumors, and various other things. Izuru wasn’t sure where they got their patients, but he assumed they were chosen by the government for being tested on specifically for him, that they found people with issues, maybe even causing them.

Well, wherever they got them, Izuru was forced to fix them. He always passed with flying colors. They were too easy, he had no care for them. It just wasn’t important. He didn’t care about the blood on his hands, either.

This poor dog below him, sedated as he stitched the large gash in its stomach. He managed to finish the surgery rather quickly, but was assigned another task to do. Of course.

This really is boring.

* * *

_**T** ** _HE_ SCENE IS OVER  
** _

* * *

  
  
Nagito felt extremely giddy when the hours passed till it was lunch period, excited to eat with Izuru as she does every day. She sat by the water fountain with her lunch along with some she put together for Izuru, waiting for him. A few minutes passed before she saw the tall man with long black hair in the distance.

“Kamukura-kun!” Nagito went up to him with a hop in her step. “I missed you.” Nagito smiled widely before she handed out the box with food inside to him. Izuru just went close to her and wrapped his arms around her, seemingly drained as he held onto her thin body, nuzzling his face in her soft curly hair. Nagito’s face went a bright red.

“Y-You okay, Kamukura-kun?” Nagito looked at him for a moment before melting into his arms. “Mmm.. wanna eat lunch?” Nagito smiled. Izuru nodded softly and they sat down on the bench next to the water fountain together. Nagito happily opened her box and handed the other one to Izuru. “Sorry I’m not a very good cook, so I bought things for you instead...I don’t think my cooking even deserves to be in your presence..”

“Don’t say that. I’ve been near much worse than some burnt food.” He said and opened his box. She always brought him kusamochi, a food that he did genuinely like, more than others. She also brought healthy food for him. Even though she didn’t need to. He could make his own. But she always insists on doing things for him, so he just cave in.

Nagito looked over at him with a smile before he saw a...small spot of red on his jaw. She stared at it before she lifted her hand up to wipe it away with her thumb. “What is this?”

“Blood. It’s not very important.”

“Blood..? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Nagito gripped to him, her brows upturned in worry.

“It’s not mine. They were just testing my talents,” Izuru held her close, “don’t worry about it.” He said rather softly to calm her down.

“Ah...okay. If you say so.” Nagito snuggled close to him, laying on his chest. “Is it good?”

“Yes. I like the kusamochi.” He said before taking a bite out of the soft green ball, eyes closing as he chewed, tasting it in some kind of satisfied bliss. ”Not perfect, but it’s still good. Thank you.”

“Of course! Sorry I couldn’t have it be perfect for you...”

“It’s not your fault that the chefs didn’t make it properly. You did nothing wrong.”

“Okay...thank you.” Nagito smiled and kisses his cheek before she continued eating her own lunch. After lunch, the two of them walked together hand in hand. “Kamukura-kun?”

“Yes?” Izuru looked down at her.

“Can we...go on a date sometime?” Nagito blushed softly and looked up at him, hugging his arm.

Izuru lifted his brow. “Date?”

“Yeah...going out to eat? Going to a park...” Nagito said shyly.

“I’m not allowed to leave Hope’s Peak Academy’s grounds.”

“Oh.” Nagito frowned. “Never mind, then.”

Izuru stared at her before he kissed her cheek softly and kept walking with her to drop her off at her class. He kissed her forehead before walking away.

“Izuru...” She held her hand over her chest, her heart thumping in her chest. The attention he gave her made her feel heavenly. She really loved him.


	5. Learning More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is planning a date for him and Nagito, but he doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something is happening! Nagito talks about her past, so descriptions of gore and abuse are present! She also talks about the boy in that photograph, wonder who that could be!

A date...what exactly is a date? Izuru should know what this is, but he just doesn’t get it. What are the qualifications of a date? And why does Nagito want one? 

Izuru’s eyes darted through a large array of romance novels, searching for what was described as a “date”. Many of the novels had one of them offering a gift to their supposed partner, such as flowers and other items believed to hold some value to the one they give it to. Something they like. 

What would _she_ like, though? 

Flowers? Boring. They’re overused and temporary. Though Nagito does like things visually appealing, so something including flowers could prove to be a good method. Flowers are also seen as romantic, especially roses.

Another idea for a present would be jewelry, like necklaces and rings. Izuru thought of how emeralds would compliment her eyes, so that’s a maybe. But where would he get the supplies for making them? He could ask the scientists and say it’s to test his jeweler talent, that could go one of many ways.

Nothing felt good enough, Izuru knew she would happily accept anything he gave her, even if it was just a clump of dirt. She would cherish it with her whole being. But he wanted to do something that would make her see how he felt. He’s not quite romantic, or even expressive. If he has a talent like that, he wishes he could just use it already. 

It shouldn’t be this hard. And it doesn’t help that he know almost nothing about Nagito’s past, for things of sentimental value. That should be step one. 

Izuru stood up, pulling his long black hair out of his face and walking up to the door and twisting the handle before leaving. He walked down the hallway, stopping when he saw a metal plate saying “Komaeda Nagito” on a door. He stared at it for a moment before knocking. 

“One moment!” A raspy voice said from the other side and the door opened a few seconds later to reveal Nagito in a sweater and shorts. “Oh! Hello Kamukura-kun! Such a wonderful surprise...” She smiled widely.

Izuru nodded and walked inside. “I wanted to spend time with you.” Izuru got close to her, staring into her beautiful grey green eyes.

Nagito’s cheeks burned softly and she smiled widely. “Of course! I’m more than honored to be with you, Kamukura-kun...” Nagito laid her hands on his strong chest. “What are we gonna do?” Nagito smirked and looked at him with lidded eyes.

“Talk. I want to know more about you.” Izuru took her hand and went to sit on the bed. “Like...what?” Nagito blinked.

“Your childhood, history, things you like, and dislike. Just you. I barely know anything about you.” Izuru held her hand and stared at her.

“I...” Nagito looked away. “I’m quite boring, so nothing is very important...”

“Whether it’s boring or not, like a song you liked when you were a child, allergies, everything. I want to know everything about you.” He said with a blank expression.

“Haha, well...I like reading, and pretty things are nice. I don’t like loud noises, they startle me. I know, I’m quite pathetic.” Nagito giggled.

“I already know those. I want to know more than that, something that only I will know.” Izuru gripped her hands tighter. “I want to know everything.”

“Fine...” Nagito sighed and sat next to him. “If you really want to know, I’ll tell you anything.” Nagito smiled. 

“I want to know how your life was before you knew me.” Nagito stared at him, brows furrowed. She looked away with her arms wrapped around herself. “You look distraught,” Izuru lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. “What’s the matter?”

“None of that is important...” She averted her eyes from Izuru’s red stare.

“It is. If I know your past I could understand you, and possibly understand why you matter so much to me.” Izuru caressed her cheek, pulling her close.

“I...okay, Kamukura-kun...” Nagito blushed softly and melted into his embrace. “My life has never been very boring, to say the least...it’s been very eventful. My whole life bad things would happen to me and the people around me. People would call me cursed, and my own family members resented me besides my parents. I had this dog that I loved very much, but he ended up getting hit by a truck in front of me, he died later that day. Then when I was older, me and my parents were on a plane home from our family vacation in Spain. The plane was hijacked, a lot of people were killed. The hijacker went up to me and my parents with a gun in his hand, holding it to my head. Before he killed me, I heard the window shatter. When I opened my eyes, my parents were dead, blood all over me. Luckily, the hijacker was dead too, but I ended up being all alone. Not even orphanages wanted me after a few days of being there, so I lived alone my whole life. I was able to get myself food and other stuff with my parents riches, but the loneliness was unbearable. Later, in middle school, I was kidnapped off the sidewalk at night by a wanted serial killer. He tossed me into a trash bag and took me to his basement, tying me up...the police soon found me from eye witnesses, but I was already traumatized by then. Not even the killer wanted me after realizing nobody would pay for my ransom. There was an unused lottery ticket in the trash bag I was stuffed in, so at the station I scratched the numbers without much thought, and I ended up getting the winning numbers! With my bruised body, I got three million yen from the lottery ticket. Then before I was accepted into Hope’s Peak....” Nagito stopped after telling her very unfortunate story. “That’s not important.”

“Did all of that really happen to you?” Izuru stared at her, his grip on her tightening. Nagito nodded and held onto him. “What were you about to say? What happened before being accepted into Hope’s Peak?” Izuru stared at her. 

“It’s not important.”

“Fine, don’t tell me now.” Izuru rolled his eyes. “What happened in your school life before you met me?”

“I was ecstatic, of course! I loved being in the presence of all the ultimates, and how amazing they were compared to me!” Nagito’s eyes lit up and she had a wide smile. “None of them can compare to you, Kamukura-kun!” 

“What else happened?” Izuru gripped her hand. That boy in the photograph, she hasn’t mentioned him. “People you met? Lovers?” He said that a little more forcefully.

Nagito sighed. “Yeah...I did. But he went missing a few weeks before I met you. His name was Hinata Hajime, part of the reserve course. I always felt a connection to him whenever I saw him, though I tried to avoid him for being a talentless reserve course student. I soon gave in and started talking to him, he seemed...sad. And he would mention how he felt he didn’t belong, and I felt even more attracted to him. Slowly, I started falling in love with him, I guess he was interested in me too, because he asked me out and we started dating. He...wasn’t ashamed to be with me and he always went out of his way to try and understand me.” Nagito smiled and stared down before her expression changed. “But...he stared to get hurt when he was around me because of my luck. So I forced myself to break up with Hinata-kun, wanting to protect him. I didn’t want him to get hurt because of me, to end up like my parents...he went missing a day after our breakup...I was too late...it was all me fault, I never should’ve talked to him in the first place...” She started tearing up, and Izuru quickly wiped the tears away and held her close. “After a few weeks to a month, I first saw you. And nothing bad has happened when I was around you...when I learned of all your talents, I instantly was infatuated with you! I wanted you to use me for your hope...I love you so much, Kamukura-kun...” 

Nagito smiled widely, and Izuru felt his insides twist, a horrible feeling in his gut. 

“I see.” He pulled her close, a rather possessive grip.

“Mm..are you...jealous, Kamukura-kun?” Nagito stared at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

_Jealous. Does jealous make your body feel this horrible?_

Izuru wasn’t sure. He knew it was sickening. A horrible knot in your stomach. “Kamukura?” Nagito held his head up by the jaw to look at her. “Are you..?”

“...I believe so.” Izuru sighed.

Nagito blushed softly before smiling and pulling him into a deep kiss, running her hands through his long hair. “There’s no reason to be,” she said after pulling away from his lips. “I love you, and...he’s gone now, even though I loved him, you’re here with me now.”

_That’s it. She still loves him. That’s why._

Izuru nuzzled her neck, holding her close. “You’re mine now.” Izuru said with a soft tone, making Nagito’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“Yes, I am. I’m all yours, Izuru.” Nagito kisses his forehead and held him close. “I love you.”

He wanted to say it back, he longed to just say it back.

“...” Izuru was quiet before he plopped down onto the bed, still holding Nagito. 

“Ah!” Nagito yelped and clung to him tightly. “Izuru?”

Izuru just snuggled into her, their legs entangled and his face in her soft white hair.

Nagito giggled and held him close. “Cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo I personally loved the fluff in this, hope you did too!! Things are finally starting to go along!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Izuru being a sweetheart gentleman so I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
